Amour entre démons
by o0-mIchIk0-0o
Summary: Première fic alors please... TT Naruto s'apprete a comencer sa 3eme année a l'académie. Tout est comme avant mais l'arrivé d'une nouvelle va boulverser sa vie. Voila dans cette fic, on pleure et on ris Bonne lecture D


L'histoire commençait dans le village caché de Konoha. Une mère mourut en voulant mètre au monde son enfant dont le père s'était sacrifié pour enfermer l'esprit d'un démon renard nommé Kyuubi en ce nouveau né.

Le nom de cet enfant était Uzumaki Naruto

12 ans plus tard Naruto avait bien grandi mais il ne s'était fait aucun ami car tout le monde avait peur de lui. Tous les villageois le détestaient car ils ne voyaient en lui que l'esprit du démon renard a neuf queues et lui ne voyait que la haine dans leur regard.

Même s'il le cachait, au fond de lui il souffrait énormément de cette solitude et c'est pour cela qu'il faisait sans cesse des bêtises.

Nous somme le 4 septembre 2004, c'est la rentré des classe et notre chère Naruto commence sa 3eme année dans l'académie des ninjas et oui il avait redoublé les deux autres années. Naruto connaissait quelque uns des élèves qui était présent il y avait haruno sakura, il l'a trouvait très belle mais elle frimait beaucoup trop a sont gout. Elle était peut être la plus forte niveaux intellectuel mais dès qu'il fallait se battre c'était elle la plus faible, il avait aussi Uchiwa Sasuke, lui il le détestait Naruto le considère comme un rival depuis qu'il est petit, juste a coté de lui il y a shikamaru qui dormait, choji qui mangeais ses chips, ino qui regardait Sasuke , hinata qui le regardait mais il sais même pas pourquoi , kiba qui jouait avec son chien Akamaru et Shino qui ne faisait rien il était étrange lui.

Son professeur était Iruka et il était en train de faire l'appelle :

-Uchiwa Sasuke

Sasuke répondit présent

-Uzumaki Naruto continua iruka

Mais Naruto ne répondis pas alors iruka dit d'une voix très forte  
- UZUMAKI NARUTO !!!!!!!!  
Se qui sortit Naruto de sa rêverie et le poussa à répondre.

euh euh PRESENT SENSEI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tous les élèves se mirent à rires en montrant Naruto du doigt.

Iruka qui était un peu sur les nerfs commença à dire: Naruto quand arrêtera tu de rêver ? Sa va faire déjà ta 3eme année que tu passe dans l'académie

Naruto : parce que vous croyez que sa me fait plaisir de rester ici avec vous là ?!

Iruka : j'en aie pas la moindre idée mais apparemment on dirait que tu aime sa puisque tu ne fais rien pour amélioré ton cas tu es le plus mauvais élève de la classe pour le moment

Tous les élèves continuèrent a rires mais sa devenait de plus en plus insupportable pour Naruto il n'en pouvait plus et il se mit a hurlé

Naruto : c'est sa riez bandes de bakas mais vous allez me le payez quand je serais devenus le plus fort de tous les hokages de ce village vous serez obligé de me reconnaître et de m'acceptez tel que je suis vous me devrez obéissance et respect. EH ECOUTEZ MOI IRUKA SENSEI !!!!!!!!!! Oh ? (Soudain il fut surpris car il n'avait pas remarqué que pendant qu'il évoquait sont rêve une ravissante demoiselle avait frappé a la porte. Iruka lui avait ouvert mais ne l'avait pas vu entrer et le fixait en souriant et en applaudissant. Elle portait un débardeur orange une jupe-short vert-gris et des chaussures oranges, elle avait la même coupe de cheveux que Tsunade mais en noir avec des yeux marron. Sa peau était blanche comme la neige et ses lèvres aussi rouges que le sang xD)

Iruka : bien si tu as fini Naruto cette demoiselle aimerait se présenter. Vas-y maintenant que tout le monde t'écoute.

Natsumi qui était devenus soudainement toutes rouge commença sa présentation

euh oui merci. Bonjours a tous je m'appelle Suzuki Natsumi je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance

Iruka : nous aussi nous sommes ravis de te connaître bien vas t'installé près de Naruto las bas il y a une place libre

Natsumi : très bien merci

Et c'est ainsi que notre nouvelle élèves partie s'installé prés de Naruto gênée car tout le monde la regardait et certains riaient derrière son dos et elle avait l'impression qu'on se moquait d'elle ce qui n'était pas faut puisqu'ils se moquaient de sa tenue vestimentaires. Elle ressemblait à celle de Naruto mais version fille.

La journée se termina et tous les élèves sortirent en courant pressés de retrouvé leur parents qui les attendaient, tous sauf deux et comme vous l'avez surement deviné il s'agissait de Naruto et de notre petite nouvelle Natsumi. Naruto se rapprocha de Natsumi et dit :

Slt tu t'appelle Natsumi c'est ca ?

Celle-ci répondis d'un geste de la tète

Naruto qui était plutôt curieux continua

Ok. Dit Natsumi je peux te poser une question un peut indiscrète ?

Oui vas-y tant qu'elle n'est pas méchante

Naruto : non non ne t'en fait pas je ne suis pas comme les bakas de notre classes qui se moques d'un rien pff. Je voulais te demander ou était tes parents ?

Natsumi : ah euh et bien ils m'ont abandonnés il n'y pas très longtemps

Naruto : alors tu vie seule

Natsumi : oui mais le problème c'est que on a fait venir dans ce village et l'hokage ne m'as pas dit ou je n'aie pas écouté où serais ma maison tu ne connaîtrais pas par hasard un hôtel ou on peut dormir ?

Naruto : si mais tu ne voudrais pas plutôt dormir chez moi sa te fera des économies vu le prix de l'hôtel ?

Natsumi : eh bien c'est très gentil de ta part mais je ne voudrais pas te dérangé

Naruto : mais non voyons tu ne me dérange pas du tout au contraire sa me fait plaisir d'avoir un peut de compagnie

Natsumi : dans ce cas j'accepte volontiers

Naruto : parfait mais avant que dirais-tu d'aller déguster un bon bol de ramens ?

Natsumi : au oui avec plaisir je raffole des ramens c'est mon plat préféré je suis capable de manger une bonne dizaine de bols D

Naruto : a bah tu es comme moi alors c génial de plus je connais le meilleur restaurant du village c'est chez Ichiraku

Natsumi : cool je te fais confiance alors amène moi vite je meure de faim pas toi ?

Naruto : si bien sûr je pourrais avaler un éléphant

Natsumi :

Et c'est ainsi que nos deux nouveaux amis partir déguster les meilleurs ramens chez Ichiraku. Naruto et Natsumi avaient avalé une bonne vingtaine de bols chacun. Décidément notre chère natsumi ressemblait énormément à Naruto

Naruto : dis donc tu as un appétit d'ogre xD

Natsumi : on a l'air d'avoir le même appétit D pourtant tu n'a rien d'un ogre

Naruto : toi non plus tu es plus tôt mignonne

Soudain nos deux amis devinrent tous rouge mais se mirent à rire de bon cœur. Une fois leur repas fini ils s'en allèrent chez Naruto.

Chez Naruto

Naruto : ne fait pas attention au désordre et surtout fais comme chez toi

Natsumi : ne t'inquiète pas moi aussi ma chambre était en désordre

Naruto : encore un point commun alors

Natsumi : oui je crois

Naruto : tu dormiras dans mon lit et moi bah sur celui que je viens de fabriquer

Natsumi : à non hors de question tu dormiras dans ton lit et moi dans celui-ci

Naruto : et puis quoi encore tu es l'invité alors tu dors dans mon lit

Natsumi : mais cette maison t'appartient et donc tu dois dormir dans ton lit puisque c'est toi le maitre

Naruto : tout a fait et comme je suis le maitre tu dormiras dans mon lit car c'est moi qui décide

Natsumi : oh je vois c'est un ordre si je comprends bien

Naruto : t'as tout compris j'exige que les princesse dorme dans mon lit D

Natsumi : très bien mais pas avant de t'avoir donné ca !!!!!!!!! à ce moment la natsumi lança un oreiller sur Naruto qui se le prit en pleine figure

Et Strike !!!! Lool euh Naruto sa va ?

Naruto : hum non

Natsumi : oh je suis vraiment désolé gomen gomen !!!! Je voulais juste rigoler dis tu me pardonne ?

Naruto : hum …

Natsumi : je suis prête à faire n'importe quoi tous ce que tu veux (natsumi regarda Naruto avec un regard suppliant)

Naruto : tu à bien dis tous ce que je veux hein ?

Natsumi : euh oui tout ce que tu veux

Naruto : ok sa marche je te pardonne a une condition

Natsumi : laquelle ?

Naruto : que tu prennes ca !!!!!!!!! Haha en plein dans le mil

Natsumi : très bien tu l'auras cherché prend ca et ca

Naruto : pff loupé héhé j'suis le meilleur héhé. Ah !!!!!!!

Natsumi : t'as peut être évité le premier mais pas le deuxième héhé c'est qui le meilleur maintenant ?

Nos deux apprentis ninjas continuèrent leur batail de polochon toute la nuit. Mais natsumi finit par tomber par terre car elle était morte de fatigue alors Naruto dans un dernier effort la pris dans ses bras enleva les couvertures et la déposa délicatement dans sont lit et murmura tout bas :

Naruto : natsumi pourquoi est-tu aussi jolie pourquoi est-tu devenue mon amie ?

Le lendemain matin c'est Naruto qui se réveilla le premier, lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil sur Natsumi elle dormait encor mais ce qui lui fit sourire c'est que toutes les couvertures tombaient à moitié. Elle bougeait énormément tout comme lui. Un autre point commun se dit il en souriant.

En attendant que son invité se réveille il partit dans la cuisine préparé le petit déjeuner et une fois qu'il eut terminé il l'apporta dans la chambre le posa au sol et réveilla délicatement Natsumi qui fini par ouvrir les yeux

Naruto : bien dormie princesse ?

Natsumi : comme un petit bébé et vous jeune prince ?

Naruto : idem tient j'ai préparé le petit déjeuné

Natsumi : au petit déjeuné au lit comme c'est charment merci

Naruto : Derrien

Naruto : mange bien on a une longue journée qui nous attend je vais te faire découvrir énormément de choses tu vas adorer

Natsumi : mais on n'a pas cours ?

Naruto : ne t'en fait pas Iruka-senssei ne nous en voudras pas on aura qu'a lui dire que je te faisais visiter le village 

Natsumi : ok ca marche 

Pendant ce temps là le troisième Hokage espionnait Naruto avec une boule de cristal magique et à coté de lui se trouvais Iruka

Sandaime : on dirait que notre chère Naruto c'est enfin trouvé une amie

Iruka : ah qui est-ce ? Ce pourrait-il que ce soit Natsumi ?

Sandaime : tout juste cette petite lui ressemble beaucoup elle ne m'a pas écouté quand je lui ai dit où serais sa maison

Iruka : je suis heureux d'apprendre que Naruto se soit fait une amie bon il faut que j'aille en cour

Sandaime : attend Naruto et Natsumi n'assisteront pas a ton cour aujourd'hui

Iruka : ah bon et pourquoi ?

Sandaime : parce que Naruto a décidé de montré a sa nouvelle amie notre village et quelques une de ses blagues auxquelles on a souvent le droit.

Iruka : ah non sa ne ce passera pas comme ca je de ce pas leur rendre une petite visite

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait iruka courut le plus vite qu'il put et finit par arrivé totalement essoufflé chez Naruto et il frappa a la porte

Naruto : oui c'est bon j'arrive je arrive pas besoin de frapper comme ca

Naruto alla ouvrir la porte et fut surprit de voir un iruka à moitié mort

Naruto qu'est-ce que vous faite là iruka senssei ?  
Natsumi qui avait entendu le bruit allât voir de qui il s'agissait : c'est qui Naruto ? Oh senssei

Tout comme Naruto, Natsumi fut surprise

Iruka : désolé les enfants mais la visite guidé du village attendra ce soir en attendant vous allez me suivre jusqu'à l'académie tout de suite

Iruka pris les deux petits monstres par leur col et les traina jusqu'à l'académie des ninjas où le cours commença.

Pendant qu'Iruka expliquait comment on faisait pour faire la technique du multi clonage Naruto se rapprocha de Natsumi et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille

Naruto : ne t'en fait pas on ne va pas assister toute la journée a son cour.

Natsumi : a bon pourquoi tu as trouvé une manière pour qu'on puisse s'échapper ?

Naruto : (fit un sourire sadique) tout a l'heure a la récré on sortira en cachette par derrière héhé je connais le chemin par cœur et ensuite … aie

A ce moment là Iruka balança deux craies sur Naruto et Natsumi comme des projectiles (natsumi l'auteur : Iruka t'est mort grrrrr )

Natsumi : non mais ça va pas ?!!

Naruto : ouai vous êtes malades ?!!

Iruka : (sur un ton très énervé) vous voulez que je vous apporte des gâteaux et un peut de café peut être ?!!!! Pour l'à peine vous serez privé de récréations tout les deux !!!!

Naruto et natsumi : --''

Toute la classe explosa de rire mais après une bonne dizaine de minutes les rires s'évanouies et le cours continua. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit dans la classe tous les élèves sortirent en criant : youuuuuuupiiiiiii c'est la récrée.

Au bout de quelques minutes il ne resta plus que Natsumi Naruto et Iruka dans la salle.

Naruto : et qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'on fasse maintenant ?

Iruka : vous allez me copier 10 fois le tableau

Natsumi : kyaaaaaaaaa tous ca mais sa va nous prendre toute la semaine OO !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Iruka : n'exagérons pas mais si vous vous enfuyez vous serez privé de récréation pendant toute la semaine. À cet instant on put voir se dessiner un souri sadique sur el visage d'Iruka

Naruto : et je peux savoir comment vous allez faire pour surveiller dehors qui vous dit que d'autres élèves ne profiterons pas de votre absence pour faire le mur hein ??

Iruka : si tu avais suivit la leçon d'aujourd'hui tu aurais su que je peux créer un clown qui vous surveillera et ainsi être a deux instant à la fois. Sur ce je vous laisse avec mon clown

Et voila comment nos deux chenapans restèrent prisonniers dans la classe avec un clown de Iruka mais natsumi ne s'avouait pas vaincus et murmura tout bas

Natsumi : qui vous dit que l'on n'a pas suivit le cours héhé.

Naruto : natsumi qu'est-ce que tu raconte on discutait

Natsumi : peut être mais dans mon village j'ai appris cette technique et je peux même la mélanger a une transformation

Naruto : Suke natsumi tu es génial

Natsumi : je sais bien écoute je vais créer deux clown un me ressemblera et l'autre te ressemblera comme sa nos clown resteront à faire notre travail

Naruto : et nous on pourra s'enfuir par derrière et échapper au cours toute la journée

Natsumi : exacte bon maintenant distrait le clown d'Iruka le temps que je fasse les clowns

Naruto : HAI

Nos deux farceurs s'attelèrent rapidement au travail et le plan de natsumi fonctionna à merveille en moi deux ils se retrouvèrent dehors libre mais ce qu'ils ignoraient c'est que l'hokage avait gardé un œil sur eux.

Sandaime : oh oh très judicieux je ne m'attendais pas a mieux de la par de ces deux petits farceurs. Je suis curieux de savoirs ce qu'ils vont faire laissons les pour une fois la liberté

Naruto : yataaaa!!!! Sa a marché tu es vraiment la meilleure

Natsumi : n'exagère pas voyons si tu n'étais pas la je ne serais pas comment j'aurais fais pour trouvé une sortie

Naruto : eh alors c'est un bon travail d'équipe

Natsumi : t'a raison on forme une superbe équipe. Bien qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant

Naruto : Je te propose d'aller nous baigné sa te dit piscine ?

Natsumi : pourquoi pas.

Naruto ok c'est partit on va chercher nos mayo et en route vers les sources d'eau chaudes

Natsumi : ouai youpiiiii je sens qu'on va passer une bonne journée

Apres avoir été cherché leur mayo de bains Naruto et natsumi allèrent aux sources d'eau chaudes mais natsumi fut surprise en voyant que les hommes étaient séparé des femmes

Sandaime qui les espionnait toujours se demanda comment ils allaient faire pour ne pas être séparés

Natsumi : dit Naruto comment conte tu faire pour venir avec moi ?

Naruto : ne t'en fait pas regarde. SEXY NO JUTSYU !!!!!!!!!

Yo

Sandaime surprit par la technique tomba a la renverse et du sang coulait de son nez.

Sandaime : ses gosses m'étonneront toujours ils ont vraiment une solution a tout leurs problèmes. Quand a ce Naruto je dois faire attention s'il arrive à me battre avec une technique pareille.

Natsumi : kyaaaaaaaaa OO tu t'es transformé en femme. Trop fort splendide ton idée allé on y va

Naruto : je te suis mais appelle moi plutôt euh Michiko

Natsumi : euh très bien michiko xD

Une fois rentré dans l'eau les deux jeunes filles commencèrent par se détendre mais très peut de temps car une bataille d'eau explosa et donc elles furent toute deux renvoyé par le propriétaire

Naruto : haha ils n'ont même pas remarqué qui j'étais un garçon n'empêche c'était trop bien la bataille d'eau

Natsumi : oui ils on rien remarqué et la bataille était génial. Tu viens on va se balader.

Tout en se promenant natsumi remarqua que tout les adultes retenait leur enfants de ne pas s'approcher d'eux elle n'y fit pas attention sa lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs

Naruto : dit natsumi tu pourrais m'apprendre ta technique du multicolonnage. Je n'ai jamais réussi à la faire correctement

Natsumi : bien sur je vais même t'apprendre une meilleure technique le multicolonnage de l'ombre

Naruto : c'est quoi ?

Natsumi : enfaite c'est ce que j'ai fait tout a l'heure la différence avec la technique de Iruka-sensei c'est que les clowns ne sont pas de simples illusions ils sont bien réels

Naruto : cool je connais un super endroit ou on pourra s'entrainé

Natsumi : génial

Et ils partirent tout deux vers la forêt ou ils trouvèrent une clairière près d'un point d'eau

Natsumi : c'est vraiment parfait il y a absolument tous ce qu'il faut. Pour commencer tu devras tu vas te devoir t'imaginer dans ton esprits et ensuite tu feras ses signes et tu diras en même temps « MULTI-CLOWNAGE DE L'OMBRE JUTSU !!!!

Naruto : ok j'e vais essayer donc d'abord je m'imagine dans mon esprit je fais les signes et MULTI- CLONAGE DE L'OMBRE JUSTSU !!!

AGR je n'y arrive pas !!

Natsumi : ce n'est pas grave moi non plus je n'aie pas réussi du premier coup mais au bout d'un moment j'ai fini par réussir. Aller courage recommence.

Leur entrainement dura toute la journée Naruto était a bout de chagra mais il réessaya encore une dernière fois et là

Naruto : yataaaa j'ai réussi j'ai réussi haha je suis le meilleur haha

Natsumi : oui bravo tu es le meilleur. J'ai eut le temps de préparé un petit truc a mangé pendant que tu t'entrainais

Naruto : cool je meure de faim mais avant j'aimerais faire quelque chose

Natsumi : (sur un air étonné) ah oui quoi ?

Naruto : te jeté à l'eau haha

Natsumi : t'enfui pas si vite t'y vas aussi héhé

Naruto : alalala on est tout trempé

Natsumi : oui mais c'est pas grave heureusement qu'on avait nos mayo

Naruto : ouai il faut faire un feu je vais chercher un peut de bois

Natsumi : ok je prépare les braise alors avec les petite brindilles qui ya ici

Naruto revint vite fait et avec natsumi ils réussir à faire un bon petit feu pour se sécher. Ils mangèrent vite fait avec leur étonnant appétit et se mirent à discuter

Naruto : tu as déjà entendu parler d'un jutsu qui te permet de marcher sur l'eau ?

Natsumi : oui mais je ne sais pas le faire je crois qu'il faut malaxer son chagra dans les pieds puis le relâcher progressivement. Attend je vais essayer

Naruto : ok

Natsumi commença à malaxer son chagra mais Naruto l'arrêta quand il aperçut une marque semblable à celle qui l'avait autour du nombril de natsumi

Naruto : attend c'est quoi ce que tu a la au nombril

Natsumi : oh ca eh bien je me disais bien que je ne pourrais pas te le cacher éternellement.

Naruto : pourquoi avait tu peur de me le dire nous sommes amis

Natsumi : oui mais j'avais peur de perdre

Naruto : mais pourquoi

Natsumi : parce que tu es le seul ami que je n'aie jamais eu

Naruto : je comprends mais je te promets de rester ton ami pour toujours

Natsumi : tu me le promets ?

Naruto : c'est une promesse à vie D

Natsumi : très bien écoute bien ca va être une longue histoire.

Naruto : vas-y je t'écoute

Natsumi : comment dire euh il y a très longtemps les villages se bâtait pour avoir un des neufs démons à queues légendaires. Mon ancien village se battait lui aussi pour ca mais un jour il fut attaquer par hachibi le démon chat a neuf queues puis mon grand père qui était très courageux a risquer sa vie pour enfermer l'esprit de hachibi dans le corps d'un nouveau né mais tout le monde ignorait de qui il s'agissait et de toute façons ils s'en moquait puisqu'ils avait un démon en leur possession et que ils n'était plus micacé par cette horrible bête.

Les années sont passée et tout allait bien je grandissais comme tout les autres enfants et personnes ne savait qui avait l'âme de ce démon. Mais au bout d'un moment lorsque j'avais 8ans les villageois on commencer à ce posé des questions et à ce méfié de tout le monde alors le yondaime à décider que l'on devait découvrir qui était le démon. Alors des ninjas arrivèrent chez mes parents avec l'ordre de fouliez dans les affaires de mon grand père. Mais parent n'avait pas le choix alors ils les ont laissé faires ce qu'ils voulaient à la fin des fouilles ils mon regardé et sont partit le plus vite possible. Quelque heures plus tard des hommes assez costaux frappèrent à la porte ils mon pris et on expliqués a mes parent que j'étais le démon et qu'ils n'avaient rien à dire. Mon père et ma mère était choqué mais ils demandèrent tout de même ce qu'on allait faire de moi. Aucunes réponses ne fut dites j'aie été emmené sans aucune résistances. Je suis resté dans une maison enfermé avec des barreaux aux fenêtres pendant 3 ans. Durant ces trois ans on n'a pas arrêté de me surveiller de me faire faire des testes et a la fin ils mon laisser sortir. Quand je suis sortit dehors le soleil ma un peut surpris mais ce n'était rien comparé aux regards des passants ils avaient l'air effrayé et en même temps leur regard était remplit de haine lors qu'ils me voyaient sa ma choqué mais je n'y aie pas fait attention. J'étais surtout impatiente de retrouvé ma famille. Demo lorsque je suis arrivé ils avaient le même regard que tous les villageois et quand j'ai voulu les prendre de mes bras ils m'on repoussé et après j'aie été enfermé dans ma chambre et pour mangé on me servait à manger sous ma porte. Lorsque je sortais pour aller en cours les enfants se moquait de moi je n'avais aucun amis et je ne voyais que la haine dans tous les regards que je croisais.

Pour finir mes parents m'ont abandonnés seul chez moi sans la moindre explication et comme plus rien ne me retenais dans ce village je suis partit a la recherche d'un nouvel abri.

Lorsque que je suis arrivé a Konocha j'étais heureuse de constater qu'on me considérait comme une personne normal alors j'aie décidé de garder mon secret au fond de moi personne ne le sais a par toi.

Naruto : et pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis plus tôt j'aurais compris ?

Natsumi : parce que comme je te l'aie dit tout a l'heure tu es mon seul ami j'avais peur que tu réagisses comme les autres alors j'ai préféré rien dire.

Naruto : je vois mais ce signe que tu as sur le ventre c'est quoi

Natsumi c'est le sceau par lequel hachibi a été enfermé en moi

A ces mots Naruto fut choqué et cessa de parler pendant un instant.

Natsumi quand a elle ne lui posa aucune question et le laissa réfléchir pendant un instant car elle savait ce que l'on ressentait lorsqu'on apprenait qu'on était un junchiriki

Naruto : je crois que je te comprends… j'ai exactement le même signe et je … je sens le regard des gens du village sur moi comme si j'avais fait quelque chose mais je ne sais pas quoi. C'est surement pour ca que je n'ai jamais eu les moindres amis à part toi. Je crois que je commence à comprendre mais avant tout j'aimerais m'expliquer avec Sandaime.

Sandaime quand a lui, était encor en trin d'espionné nos chères petits amis :

Eh bien de toute façon il aurait fini par l'apprendre et puis sa va il a l'aire de tenir le coup c'était finalement pas une mauvaise idée e les laissés ensembles ces deux la après tout je pense que sa pourrais être un avantage et grâce a Natsumi, Naruto deviendra un grand ninja peut être même le meilleur des hokages comme son père Minato je devrais faire attention il a réussi à me surprendre avec son jutsu pervers --''. Plus Naruto grandi plus il lui ressemble c'est étonnant de plus il a l'aire d'avoir aussi hérité de son courage muais il est aussi têtu que sa mère

Naruto : pourquoi m'a-t-il caché sa

Natsumi : peut être pour ton bien, parce qu'il ne voulait pas que tu souffre

Sandaime : bingo !

Naruto : oui mais j'aurais préféré le savoir

Natsumi ne t'en fait pas on va aller le voir et il t'expliquera la raison pour laquelle il te l'a caché

Naruto dont le moral avais un peut remonter souris et suivi Natsumi jusqu'au bureau de Sandaime

Sandaime continuait à regarder les moindres fait et gestes de Naruto et Natsumi dans sa petite boule de cristal. Il était tellement concentré qu'il ne les vit pas entrer et il ne vit pas que Naruto s'était approcher et avait découvert ce que l'houage manigançait

Naruto pris de colère se mis à crier

Mais comment oser vous nous espionner en quoi ma vie priver vous regarde t elle ?!

Natsumi quant a elle était très gênée mais Sandaime avais presque fait une attaque cardiaque en attendant Naruto crier aussi fort comme il ne l'avait pas vu il fut énormément surpris

Gomen Naruto mais tu t'étais enfui avec Natsumi et je n'ai pas pus m'empêcher de regarder ce que vous conter faire au début je vous surveillais pour voir s'il il n'y aurait aucun problème

Ce n'est pas une raison d'étaler nos vies privées !!!

Natsumi tentais de calmer Naruto mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Et Naruto continua à crier sur l'hokage pendant au moins 10 bonnes minutes une fois qu'il eut fini sandaime se leva et dit d'un ton calme :

Tu as fini ?

Naruto un peut surpris dit oui d'une façon un peut maladroite mais le troisième n'y prêta pas attention et commença son récit :

Bien pour commencer je tiens à m'excuser de ne pas t'avoir prévenu plutôt mais c'était pour t'éviter de souffrir encore plus et je te trouvais beaucoup trop jeune pour comprendre une telle histoire

Maintenant que tu as grandis et que tu l'as en même temps découvert par toi-même grâce a notre chère Natsumi (a c moment la l'hokage regarda Natsumi qui devin soudainement rouge car elle était gênée et ne se sentais donc pas très à l'aise) j'estime que tu es assez intelligent pour comprendre ton passé que je vais te raconter

Tout commença il y a environs 12 ans le démon renard a neuf queues plus connus sous le nom de kyyubi comme tu le sais à attaquer notre village, les villageois se bâtaient de toutes leurs forces en attendant que vienne le plus fort de tout les hokage …. Yondaime. Une fois arrivé il a enfermé l'esprit du démon renard dans ton corps. Tu te demande surement pourquoi toi et pas un autre n'est-ce pas Naruto ?

ou…oui répondit Naruto d'une voix hésitante, pou… pourquoi moi ?

Et bien tout simplement parce que tu es son fil Naruto son vrai nom était Namikaze Minato tu lui ressemble énormément et le nom de ta mère était Uzumaki Kushana

Ma mère ! Vous l'avez connue ? Comment était-elle ?

doucement Naruto une question à la fois

Ta mère était rousse et elle ressemblait a un garçon manqué mais elle était douce aimait beaucoup ton père tout comme il l'aimait. Ils étaient si heureux et ta future présence les rendait encore plus heureux. Malheursement lorsque tu es née t'a mère n'a pas tenue le coup et en est morte c'est pour cela que ton père s'était fait attendre avant de celer kyuubi. Maintenant tu me demande pourquoi toi et pas un autre ? Eh bien je pense que ton père savais ce qu'il faisait d'une part il voulait te sauver toi et le village et d'un autre coté il voulait que tu deviennes aussi fort que lui et je ne sais pourquoi mais il pensait que celer kyuubi en toi t'apporterais cette force.

Naruto qui était un peut choquer par toutes ces nouvelles demanda pourquoi on lui avait caché pendant si longtemps. Alors dan un long soupir sandaime répondit

Parce que c'étais les dernière paroles qu'a di ton père. Il voulait que tu sois au courant lorsque tu aurais l'âge de comprendre car il savait que les villageois te prendrais pour un démon qui autrefois à fait de sacré dégât dans leur village au lieu de te considéré en héros à partir du moment où l'esprit du renard à neufs queues c'est retrouvé en toi puisque qu'en réalité tu nous a tous sauvé car sans toi ce village n'exciterais plus !

Naruto était un peut choquer par toutes ces nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre. Et puis ce n'est pas étonnant il y a quelques heures il n'était même pas au courant qu'il possédait l'esprit de kyuubi et maintenant il apprend qui étaient ses parent. De plus son père était le quatrième hokague, celui qu'il avait toujours respecté et qu'il espérait un jour dépasser.

Natsumi essayait d'appeler Naruto mais celui-ci ne répondait pas. Elle était terrorisée car elle pensait qu'il lui en voulait puisque c'était elle qui lui avait révélé l'existence des junchirikis et c'est aussi elle qui avait suggéré d'aller voir l'hokage. Voyant que Naruto ne lui répondait toujours pas elle partie en courant les larmes aux yeux.

Le jeune Uzumaki n'y avait pas fait attention il était dans ses pensées voila pourquoi il ne répondait pas parce qu'il ne l'avait pas entendus. Ce fut le bruit de la porte qui avait claqué qui le sorti revenir dans à la réalité. Il commença par regarder autour de lui à la recherche de Natsumi mais l'hokage l'interrompit

Elle est partit en courant les larmes aux yeux. Je pense qu'elle s'en veut, elle a du croire que tu lui en voulais vu que tu ne lui répondais pas

Mais non j'étais dans mes pensés je ne l'ai pas entendus comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir ?! Je… elle a été la seule amie que j'ai eu et euh je crois euh hum laisser tomber dis Naruto sur un ton nerveux, il était devenu tt rouge.

L'hokage continuait de fixer Naruto sans la moindre expression sur le visage mais Naruto n'en pouvais partit à la recherche de sa meilleure amie. Naruto courut au si vite qu'il put il se rappelait des dernières paroles que lui avait dit le troisième « si tu cherche Natsumi elle cour en direction du lac si j'étais toi je me dépêcherais de la rejoindre pour la consoler » il n'arriverait pas a enlever ses paroles de ses pensée elle se répétait sans cesse. Au bout de quelques minutes il arriva au lac et trouva Natsumi effondré par terre. Elle pleurait toute les larmes de son corps et sont amis était choqué par cette image, par cette nouvelle Natsumi. C'était la première foi qu'il la voyait pleuré en général elle souriait tout le temps même lorsqu'elle avait raconté son passé. Il continua ainsi a la regardé étant perdu dans ses pensés jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des faibles murmures :

J'ai vraiment tout gâché. Il était mon seul ami je suis vraiment nul je n'aurais jamais du lui révélé l'existence des junchuurikis et puis c'est bien connus les junchuurikis non pas d'amis il vive seule dans la solitude T.T si seulement si seulement je pouvais retourner en arrière. Je croyais avoir fui cette solitude en arrivant dans ce village mais on dirait que je ne serais jamais heureuse ou que j'aille. Je ne sais faire que le mal autour de moi il faut que je m'en aille !

Je te l'interdis !!Dis soudainement Naruto.

Alors Natsumi se retourna pour voir qui se trouvait derrière elle. Bien sûr elle s'en doutait mais sa lui paraissait impossible elle qui croyait que Naruto lui en voulais au lieu de sa il se tenait à coté d'elle et venait de lui interdire de partie.

Je te l'interdit, répéta t il. Si je suis ton unique ami, si tu ne veux pas vivre dans la solitude pourquoi partirais-tu ?

Eh bien je...Je croyais que…. Mais Naruto lui coupa la parole

Tu croyais que je t'en voulais parce que je ne te répondais pas ?

(baissant la tête) oui

Je suis désolé c'est de ma faute si tu as pensé sa…

Non pas du tout je…

laisse moi finir siltoplait (Auteur : c'est lui qui dis sa alors qu'il ne fait que couper la parole à Natsumi xD) donc je disais que c'était de ma faute si tu pensais que je t'en voulais comme je ne te répondais pas. Mais enfaite la raison est toute autre, j'étais perdus dans mes pensés tu comprends j'ai du tout encaisser toutes ses informations sur moi que j'ignorais j'avais l'impression de ne plus savoir qui j'étais mais la porte a claqué et je suis sortis de mes pensés c'est la que j'ai remarqué que tu avais disparut. L'hokage ma di ou tu allais alors j'ai pris mes jambes à mon coup et je t'ai couru après jusqu'à ce que je te trouve ici effondrer. Tu es ma seule amie et jamais je pourrais t'en vouloir. Tout comme je ne veux pas être regagné par la solitude. J'aimerais que tout redevienne comme avant que nous nous amusions comme des fous et qu'on réussisse ensemble la fin des examens de cette année pour que l'on devienne des ninjas. Dit Natsumi est-ce que tu accepte de me suivre ? Di oui je t'en pris.

Naruto proposa sa main à Natsumi qui la prit et se le va en disant :

Je suis vraiment navré j'ai eu tellement peur que je n'ai même pas réfléchis. Tout ce que tu viens de me dire me touche profondément et oui j'aimerais que tout redevienne comme avant et que l'on reste ensemble, qu'on réussie notre examen pour devenirs des ninjas.

Enfin tout semble s'être réglé je vais enfin pouvoir me reposer un peut héhé j'ai tout de même fait du bon travail. Di notre espion favoris autrement di Sandaime

Natsumi dont le morale avait atteint les 100 proposa à Naruto d'aller déguster quelques bols de ramens a leur future réussite de l'examen et mais surtout à leur éternel amitié.

Les journées passèrent et au plus grand étonnement d'Iruka, les deux amis étudiais calmement, ils avaient cessé de s'enfuir et Naruto n'essayait plus de aire rire ses camarades. L'examen de fin d'année approchait petit a petit et à chaque fin de cour Naruto et Natsumi allaient s'entrainer a toute sorte de Jutsus même ceux qu'ils n'avaient pas étudiés en classe. Tout deux s'entrainaient dur car ils voulaient réussir et devenir des ninjas.

Le grand jour était enfin arrivé et nos deux amis était énormément stressé ils avaient peur de ne pas réussir. Iruka appelais les élèves un par un et c'était au tour de Natsumi.

Naruto : bonne chance ! Je conte sur toi fait de ton mieux !

Natsumi : merci si a toi aussi donne le meilleur de toi-même

Une fois rentrer dans la salle, Natsumi vit une longue table ou était assis Iruka sensei et Mizuki-sensei.

Iruka pris la parole le premier :

Bien Natsumi Suzuki vous êtes aujourd'hui présente pour passer votre d'examen de fin d'année de l'académie des ninjas. Si vous réussirez vous deviendrez un ninja qi non vous redoublerez

Et mizuki poursuivit :

l'examen consiste a faire la technique du multicolonnage

Natsumi sourit et s'exécuta :

Multicolonnage Jutsu !!!!

À cet instant 8 clones on fait leur apparition. Les sensei était très impressionnés car juste qu'a maintenant le seul a avoir réussi a en faire plus de 2 était uchiwa Sasuke car grâce a son énorme réserve de chakra il avait pu en faire 5

Iruka dit d'un ton réjouit :

Suzuki Natsumi vous êtes reçu félicitation vous êtes à présent un ninja D

Natsumi les remercia et sortit de la salle. C'était au tour de Naruto maintenant. Lorsqu'il arriva iruka et mizuki dirent la même chose qu'ils avaient dis auparavant a Natsumi et tout comme elle, Naruto réussi l'examen a la plus grande surprise d'iruka. Il était si fier. Naruto avait réussi a créé 9 clones son entrainement à porter ses fruits

Iruka fini par dire :

Félicitation vous êtes reçu comme ninja continué ainsi et vous réaliserez votre rêve. Et Naruto je t'invite se soir toi et Natsumi a déguster quelque ramens pour fêter tout ca. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Naruto accepta l'invitation sans attendre et partit encourant prévenir Natsumi de sa réussite et du repas du soir.


End file.
